


Legacy

by The_Lady_Crane



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Het Relationship, Drabble Sequence, Drama, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Het, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Intersex, Male Slash, Mild Language, Mpreg, Multi, One Shot, Post Mpreg, Post-Canon, Priam is Ike and Soren's kid, Some Humor, Soren has draconic traits, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Crane/pseuds/The_Lady_Crane
Summary: Gatrie thinks Soren is a girl. Mist wants one of her own. Skrimir is being polite, for a change. No matter how Soren craves solitude, he just can't escape that this is a family, and family comes together during times like these.---What if Ike and Soren had Priam before leaving Tellius?
Relationships: Bole | Boyd/Mist, Elena/Greil (Fire Emblem), Greil & Ike (Fire Emblem), Greil & Priam (Fire Emblem), Ike/Senerio | Soren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 67





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this is a what-if that nobody really asked for, but... you're getting the answer, anyway. Sorry. Maybe I'll do a sequel where Soren's side of the family learns about it and comes to visit. 
> 
> ... Actually, yeah, that sounds potentially hilarious. Imma do that someday.
> 
> Edit: I want to acknowledge that several other writers have tackled the whole "Priam as a part of the Greil family" thing, and that is partly what inspired this fic.

_It’s warm in the room, despite the bitter cold outside. He can practically feel it just by the sight alone – a soft golden glow from the fireplace illuminating red threadbare rugs. The two occupants of the rickety old bed are resting comfortably. It doesn’t matter what time it is, really; they’re dead to the world, any light from outside blocked entirely by thick curtains that have been newly installed._

_The little one shifts, and he steps closer to the bed to get a better look. He smiles as the bleary-eyed infant blinks up at him, waking from insubstantial dreams filled with incomprehensible sounds and feelings. The child makes a quiet noise, and its mother stirs in response, heavily shadowed eyelids fluttering but remaining closed. He bends down and pats dark hair, so gently that not a single strand is left out of place, muttering praise for a job well done and hoping that the sage remains in his well-deserved slumber. The little one, swaddled but for a tiny hand peeking up near its chin, reaches for him. He obliges, offering a finger that rests against a chubby cheek._

_“Welcome to the world,” he says, and the baby coos, as if to reply, “Here I am.”_

>>><<<

Rhys and Mist were the first to visit, having helped to deliver the child. Soren couldn’t fault them for their excitement, though he wanted to. After the strain of the surgery, and the fallout of all the heightened emotions, he was ready to fall asleep and not wake up until his newborn was ready to start walking. Maybe even learning a trade. He just wanted to sleep, but he couldn’t hold them off forever. The Greil Mercenaries were like family, and that meant that he had to deal with them.

“He’s so cute!” Mist giggled; her voice was soft as she held the baby close to her breast. “He looks like Ike, I think.”

“How can you tell?” Ike asked, genuinely curious. He was sitting next to Mist on the edge of the bed, hovering almost as if he expected her to drop the child.

“Look, he has your nose. And his eye shape is like Soren’s.”

“But he’s so… round.” Ike nudged the chubby cheek with the back of one finger.

“Priam… That’s a name I recall from a book I read once,” Rhys commented as he jotted down his notes. “Any connection, Soren?”

“Mm. He was a great warrior in ancient times,” Soren said. He could do little more than lie against the pillows and keep his eyes halfway open, and his voice was beginning to slur. Ike reached over and placed his hand over Soren’s.

“Imagine… You two, parents.” Mist was staring at Priam in awe. “How did it happen, again?”

“Magic accident,” Soren said simply. He wasn’t about to tell her, or anyone other than Ike, that it had just happened. They had no idea how, but Soren deduced that it had something to do with his Branded blood. The dragons of Goldoa were largely a mystery; for all he knew, this wasn’t out of the ordinary for them.

“Well, however it happened, thank the Goddess that he arrived safely,” Rhys said. Soren had a feeling that the priest knew the truth, but he hadn’t been treating Soren any differently, so he let it lie. He had bigger concerns now.

“Oooh, he’s just so soft and warm!” Mist kept cuddling Priam to her, nuzzling the dark hair on his head. “I can’t wait to have one of my own!”

“Woah, now…” Ike frowned, and Mist shot him A Look.

“Well, me and Boyd are married. Why shouldn’t we start a family? Priam needs some playmates, don’t you think?”

“Aren’t you a little young to think about that kind of thing?” Ike chided.

“Are you kidding me? I’m only two years younger than you!”

“You just saw how complicated it can be. Are you sure you want to go through something like that?”

“Ike…!”

Their conversation was becoming blurry to Soren. He started to nod off, Mist’s increasing annoyance and Ike’s defensive counters playing over and over in his head as he began to dream.

>>><<<

“Hey, Soren! How are ya?”

Soren groaned. “Mia. What are you doing here?”

The myrmidon came sauntering into the room, a wide smile on her face. “I came to see the baby, of course! Where is he?” She looked around until she noticed the basket sitting on the bed next to Soren. “Aaaawww, look at that! Can I see?”

The sage slumped back into the pillows. “If you must. Just don’t wake him.”

She stepped closer to the bed on exaggerated tiptoe, holding her hands over her mouth. Soren rolled his eyes. When she reached the bedside, she bent over and gawked at the sleeping baby as if she’d never seen anything like him in her life. “Wow… So, you really are a mother… Well, now you have no choice but to train with me.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You need to toughen up, of course!” Her voice was rising in volume again. Soren hissed at her, and she quieted again. “Now that you’ve got a baby, you have to get stronger, right? You owe it to him.”

“I don’t recall asking for your opinion,” Soren said. He wanted to convey his irritation, but he just sounded weary.

“You know, I can help you recover from the delivery. You need to get back up and at ‘em!”

“Thank you, Mia,” he said with a sigh. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’m very tired…”

“Oh! Sure thing!” Mia took a step back. “Tell the boss I stopped by, OK?”

“Fine.”

She tiptoed back across the room. Soren was almost ready to relax when she reached the doorway. “Hey, guys, nobody bother Soren! He’s sleeping!” Her shout echoed around the stone walls, reverberated through Soren’s aching head, and jolted Priam awake. The child began to cry, and Mia turned to give him a sheepish look. “Er, sorry about that!”

“Just go!” Soren snapped, and Mia ran for her life.

>>><<<

“I rushed back as fast as I could,” Titania said. “I can’t believe I missed it!”

“You didn’t miss much, besides a lot of bloody towels,” Soren grumbled. The paladin chuckled as she rocked Priam in her arms.

“Oh, Soren, you are positively delightful today.”

“Sarcasm? From you? I must be delirious.”

“It’s alright.” She patted his leg. “There’s an adorable baby in the room; I can’t possibly be cross with you.”

“Hmm. Babies are your weakness. Good to know.” He was smiling, despite his tone. Of all the other mercenaries, Titania made him the least nervous when she held his son. Since giving birth, Soren’s instincts had been in high gear. He could hardly stand to allow anyone to hold Priam; but he knew that there was nothing to fear with Titania.

“I admit to having a soft spot for them,” she said, gazing down lovingly at the sleeping infant. “Goodness, but he does look just like Ike did… I still remember him at this age. Can you believe that?”

“Really.” There was no attempt at a snappy comment. The thought of Ike as a baby was enough to melt his heart, and he didn’t care if that was hopelessly sappy of him.

“It must have been a shock to you,” Titania said after a long moment of peaceful silence. “But you two have handled it wonderfully.”

“What else could we do?” Soren shrugged. “It’s not as if we had much choice.”

“But still, you’ve risen to the occasion. You’ll make fine parents.”

“Thank you for the vote of confidence.” And he meant that. Of all the strangeness of the situation, of all the doubts and uncertainties, he was most worried about his ability to raise his child. He had never had parents. Ike had, but he barely remembered his mother and had lost his father at too young an age. Neither one of them were prepared for this. When Soren thought about it too long, he began to tremble all over. There was so much riding on them getting this right, and they had so little experience to draw on.

As usual, Titania seemed to know what he was thinking. Her emerald eyes bored into him, even as she smiled gently, warmly. “It’ll be alright,” she said. “Of all people, you two can make it work. You’ve always been able to do anything you set your mind to.”

Soren closed his eyes and shut out her praise. It was almost too much. But despite it all, he hoped that she was right.

>>><<<

The brothers came to see him all at once, and if Ike hadn’t been there, Soren might have just lost his mind.

The vanguard stood by Soren’s side the entire time, a hand on his shoulder to comfort him and to ground him as their baby ( _can’t let him get hurt, protect him, don’t let them touch_ ) was passed around and admired. Soren knew, logically, that they wouldn’t hurt Priam. But the protective instinct was strong, and his heart pounded against his ribcage as he leaned into Ike and tried not to let his apprehension show. Three visitors at once was just a bit much.

Surprisingly, Rolf was fairly calm. It was Boyd who was the most excited of the three, and he insisted on taking several turns holding Priam. “Mist has been talking about having kids, and I’m kinda on board with that,” he said, gently tapping Priam’s cheek with his fingertip.

“I really don’t need to know about it,” Ike groaned.

“I didn’t think I’d care that much,” the warrior continued, ignoring his commander’s discomfort. “But holding this little guy… Well, I guess it’d be nice to have my own. And hey, after Soren being pregnant, Mist is gonna be a walk in the park.”

Soren glared at him.

“I think it’s nice,” Oscar agreed, reaching out to take the bundle from a reluctant Boyd. “I’m not sure if I want to have children of my own, though. I had enough trouble raising you two.”

“That’s OK, Oscar,” Rolf said, leaning over so he could get a look at the baby in his brother’s arms. “Mist is talking about having a whole brood. I think you’re off the hook for continuing the family line.”

“And what about you, huh?” Boyd elbowed Rolf with a sly grin.

“Hey, I have to find a girlfriend, first!” Rolf’s face went red. “I’m too young to think about that, anyway!”

“Seventeen ain’t that young,” Boyd countered. “Ike here was commander of a whole army at seventeen. The least you could do is find a date and not embarrass me.”

“Stop needling him,” Oscar said, his voice soft but sharp. “You mind your business and don’t pressure him.”

“I didn’t mean to pressure or anything,” Boyd grumbled.

Ike’s hand tightened on Soren’s shoulder. A very faint rumble was starting up in the back of the sage’s throat. He blinked as Ike nudged him, the noise stopping at once. Their eyes met, but Soren, ashamed, found only Ike’s steady reassurance. “Hey, guys?” Ike said, clearing his throat. “I hate to ask, but could you finish up? Soren’s tired, and Priam needs to be fed.”

Oscar smiled, understanding. “Sure. Here you go.” He ignored Boyd’s disappointed look as he carefully placed Priam back into Soren’s arms. Soren relaxed almost instantly, relieved to have his baby back.

“Sorry,” Rolf said, scuffing his boot on the floor. “Uh, congratulations again, guys. He’s really great!”

“Yeah, good job, there.” Boyd gave Ike a thumbs-up and a grin, which Ike returned with a smirk and an embarrassed shrug.

“Let me know if you need anything,” Oscar said, and Soren nodded to him. He was extremely grateful in that moment that Oscar was so understanding. The spearman clapped a hand to each of his brothers’ backs and led them out of the room.

“Wait, so, how are they gonna feed him?” Boyd asked as they went through the doorway.

“How about lunch? I’ll make you a mince pie,” Oscar said.

“Yeah, but how—”

“Lunch!” He closed the door behind them, leaving Soren even more grateful for Oscar’s tact. He would have to send him a fruit basket or something, before the warm-and-fuzzy feelings wore off.

>>><<<

_For months he had watched the child grow, if only from the outside. He could feel its spirit – strong, determined, just like one might expect. Now he can see the changes directly. He can watch as the baby swiftly adapts to his new environment. “You’re growing fast,” he tells the child. “You keep that up, now. You have a legacy to live up to.”_

_The baby just smiles and whimpers and reaches for him. He wishes that he could hold him, just once. He’ll have to be content with what he has, though. These fleeting moments when he can visit are precious. He doesn’t want to waste them on futile wishes. Before he heads out to see Mist, he gives the baby one last smile, one last pat on the head. The child gurgles and shifts, and he’s satisfied that the boy is active and alert. The child is full of life, brimming with it, and that’s enough for him._

>>><<<

“Coochie-coo! What a cute kid! Who’s a cutie? You are! Yes, you are!”

Soren wasn’t sure who was more horrified – himself or Shinon. Neither of them could stop gaping as Gatrie devolved into a babbling mess while leaning over Priam’s basket, waving his finger in the child’s face and smiling like an idiot.

“Are you done yet?” Shinon asked, leaning against the doorframe. He refused to come into the room. It was just as well; Soren refused to have him near Priam. He barely got along with the man at the best of times, and since becoming pregnant, Soren had become like a pariah to the archer. That was fine with him, as long as Shinon kept his mouth shut and his hands to himself.

Gatrie, for his part, seemed totally oblivious that anything was amiss. “I didn’t know you were a girl,” he’d said upon hearing the news, and nothing that anyone said could dissuade him from this notion. It was annoying, but at least he left Soren alone about the whole thing.

Until now, in any case.

“I’m gonna get your nose!” He pushed his thumb between his fingers and waved it in front of a thoroughly unamused Priam. “I got your nose! Yes, I did!”

“Oh my Goddess, would you hurry up?” Shinon groaned. “That’s enough fawning! We’ve got skirt to chase and booze to drink!”

“Hey, it’s not everyday you get to meet a new baby,” Gatrie said. “I wanna be a father someday, you know. When I meet the girl of my dreams…”

“Come off it, already,” Shinon snorted. “Come on, stop gawking at the freak show!”

“Shinon,” Ike growled, leveling a glare in Shinon’s direction. The archer turned away, but Soren didn’t miss the slight shiver that went down his spine.

“Forgive me, _commander_ ,” he sneered. “Gatrie, I’m going ahead. You come find me when you got your brain back.”

“That’s assuming that he had one to begin with,” Soren muttered under his breath. Oblivious to the barbs, Gatrie continued to coo at Priam, and Soren glanced at Ike helplessly. Ike just shrugged. It was pointless to say anything.

>>><<<

The old fort became very lively just a week after Priam’s birth. Already bustling with activity, the mercenaries were suddenly obliged to make room for guests as Queen Elincia and King Skrimir showed up at the same time.

To Soren’s utter shock, Skrimir did not immediately barge into the commander’s room. The sage was alerted to a presence outside the door only when it opened, and the king of Gallia peeked inside with his head bowed low and Ranulf ducking under his arm to get a look inside. Soren blinked, not sure that he was really awake. Skrimir let out a soft, rumbling sound.

“May we enter?” he asked, and Soren nodded dumbly. Of all the ways Skrimir could greet him, this was the most unexpected.

“Long time, no see,” Ranulf said, following at Skrimir’s side as the lion crept into the room soundlessly. “I see you and Ike got busy real fast!”

Soren was holding Priam, and he instinctively shifted to tuck the infant into his chest, his arms shielding him. Ranulf’s catty smile softened, and he and Skrimir stopped halfway into the room. “Don’t worry, we won’t come any closer,” he said. “Gallians are real mindful of new mothers and their young. You wouldn’t believe how vicious laguz can get when cubs are involved.”

“Grrrow… he smells strong,” Skrimir said happily. “He will be a proper warrior like his father. Perhaps he will even be strong in the mind, like you.”

Soren didn’t know what to say, so he said nothing.

“Here, we brought you these.” Ranulf took a half step closer, bent at the waist, and produced a basket of fruit from behind his back. He laid it at the foot of the bed, and Skrimir followed suit, piling a rolled fur and a bag of coins atop the basket. Soren regarded the gifts warily.

“Thank you…” he said at last, and Skrimir purred.

“It is tradition in Gallia. Your child should have a proper welcome to life!”

“Mordecai couldn’t come, but he sends his best regards,” Ranulf said.

Soren let the silence settle over them for a moment. Ranulf was smiling patiently, and Skrimir seemed to be waiting, poised as if ready to turn around and leave at any second. They had come all this way to see him, to give him their blessings. It was touching, really.

Oh, how he hated these soft feelings.

Wordlessly, he leaned forward and held out the precious bundle. Ranulf’s smile broke into a grin, and Skrimir purred louder as he stepped to the bedside and took the tiny baby into his giant hands. “You honor me,” Skrimir said, his voice vibrating with his rumbling purr. “For a dragon to offer his young to be held… I am moved beyond words. This child will be a friend of Gallia, like his parents.”

“It’s… it’s nothing.” Soren fidgeted, never taking his eyes off of his son as the king handed him over to Ranulf.

“So, he’s got the mark, too,” Ranulf said. “Life could be really tough for you, but your parents will protect you.”

It was an attempt to curry favor. Soren knew that. Ranulf wanted to ingratiate himself to him, possibly butter him up as he was always trying to do. It baffled Soren, because he had never known the beast tribe to be kind to the Branded. But Ranulf knew what he was, and Skrimir knew, and they didn’t seem to care. In that moment, he wanted to cry. He wanted to yell at them, or hug them, or do something to vent the emotions welling up inside. The pregnancy had rendered him a sentimental mess, and he just wanted to be himself again.

He lay back against the pillows as Ranulf sat on the bed next to him, and Skrimir sat on the floor, as if they were all old buddies and this was the most normal thing in the world.

>>><<<

Ike was the one who brought Elincia to see them. He peeked inside, asked for permission to bring a visitor, and received it before allowing the queen into the bedroom. Elincia was looking very well. She was obviously thriving, despite the headaches of her position. Soren eyed her warily as she came in and stood at the foot of the bed.

“Hello, Soren,” she said.

“Your Majesty,” he said carefully. He had never exactly gotten along with her. It was clear that she had come to visit Ike, to congratulate him, but she held no particular affection for Soren. It didn’t exactly hurt his feelings, but he wasn’t quite sure how to talk to her.

“I want to congratulate you,” she said, offering a smile that he thought might be genuine. “I’m sure it was difficult, but I knew that you would pull through.”

The last thing Soren wanted was to engage in social niceties, so he cut to the chase. “Do you want to hold him?” She nodded, a little taken aback, and he glanced to Ike, who was already cradling Priam in his arms.

“This is Priam,” Ike said, his voice almost reverent, handing his son over to her. Whatever Elincia felt towards Soren, it didn’t seem to color her view of his child. Her eyes lit up as she looked down at him, her smile radiant.

“Oh… Oh, Ike, he’s beautiful… You both must be very proud.”

“Yeah, we are.” Ike put his hand on Soren’s shoulder. The sage felt somewhat reassured by the gesture. He leaned in ever so slightly, watching as Elincia rocked Priam gently.

“Goodness, I can’t imagine… It must have been a surprise.”

“You have no idea,” Ike said with a smirk.

“But here he is, perfect and just as strong as his parents.” She beamed as she handed Priam back to Ike. “I’m so happy for you both!”

Soren had never been too sure about Elincia. In light of that, he couldn’t blame her for being wary of him in turn. But the way she was smiling at him now made him feel, for the first time, that she was truly offering him something warm. Not friendship, not exactly companionship, but goodwill. Hers was a genuine spirit, and she seemed as thrilled for him as she was for Ike.

He didn’t return her smile. He couldn’t. But his expression softened, somewhat. And he said, quietly, almost warmly, “Thank you, Your Majesty.”

>>><<<

_Greil stands by the basket, smiling as Priam wakes. The boy looks up at him, and the tiniest grin lights up his little face. The man laughs. “Already recognizing me, eh? You’ll be a clever one.”_

_Soren is asleep, still recovering from the wounds inflicted to bring his child into the world. But Ike is sitting up in bed, his expression gentle, his hand clasped firmly over Soren’s. Greil turns from the infant for a moment and regards his son, and the emotions behind that stoic mask are almost tangible to him. He can no longer touch Ike, he can no longer hug him or ruffle his hair or even tell him how much he loves him, but he can feel the nearness of his soul, still trapped in its mortal shell. He can feel the joy and sorrow and grief and hope that now take up his son’s thoughts._

_When Priam begins to reach up, Ike notices. He smiles, the mask cracking just a bit more, and stands up carefully to go to the other side of the bed. “Hey,” he whispers, leaning past Greil so he can pick up the infant. He holds him to his chest, pats his back. “It’s late. You should be asleep.” Naïve boy. As if the child is going to give them a full night’s rest for the foreseeable future._

_Priam whimpers, and Ike shifts him a little, rocking side to side. “Shhh, shhh. It’s OK. Daddy’s got you.” The baby settles easily, moving his arms and legs in the loose swaddling cloth, flexing his fingers over the edge of the white blanket. “Don’t worry. I won’t let anything happen to you.”_

_Ike is standing right next to Greil, though he can’t even feel it as his father pats him on the back. “That’s the way, boy,” Greil says, his gruff voice thick with emotion that Ike will never hear. In every challenge, Ike has risen to victory – leadership, warfare, compassion. Greil has no doubts that he will tackle fatherhood with the same growing confidence, with the same drive to succeed._

_When Priam reaches out again, he’s looking right at Greil and smiling. In all his years, Greil learned that it was rare for babies so young to smile like this. Ike hadn’t, certainly, but Mist had. It seems as if Priam has inherited his aunt’s expressiveness. Whether time and experience will smooth that over, Greil can only speculate. But for now, he’s impressed and happy. He grins back, and holds his finger over his grandson’s hands, knowing that the boy won’t be able to grasp it but wanting to offer him some sort of comfort._

_“Hey, what are you looking at?” There’s laughter in Ike’s voice. Greil hasn’t heard it in a very long time – rarely after Elena’s death, and certainly not since his own passing. Ike looks over his shoulder, and for a fleeting moment, Greil thinks that he can see him there. But the vanguard turns back to his son, his smile just a bit wider, and puts his own finger in Greil’s. Priam grabs, and holds tight._

_And for just a moment, Greil can_ feel.

>>><<<

“Maps… water skins… blankets…”

“What are you doing?”

Soren looked up from his checklist, the tip of his thumb tapping his lower lip. Ike came into the room with Priam perched in one arm, and Soren reached out to take him into his lap. “Going over what we’ll need when we leave,” Soren said, shifting Priam in his arms. At eight months old, the boy was already an armful.

“Are you serious?” Ike dropped onto the bed next to Soren. “I thought we weren’t leaving for another three years, at least.”

“Still, it’s good to be prepared.” Soren deftly pulled back to prevent his son from grasping his hair.

“Yeah, but that’s a bit too prepared,” Ike said. “Don’t you have accounts to go over?”

“Done. And I’ve already arranged for the midwife to come next week.”

Ike let out a short breath. “Already, huh?”

“She’ll need to stay for the remainder of Mist’s pregnancy.”

“Why didn’t you have a midwife?” Ike wondered, frowning. Soren shot him a look.

Priam was contentedly pulling at the strings on Soren’s robe, when suddenly he stopped and looked to the side. His face broke into a wide grin, and he laughed, a bubbling sound that startled Ike and Soren out of their conversation.

“Hm.” Soren moved him so he could face whatever it was that had caught his attention. Ike looked around.

“What’s he laughing at?”

“I don’t know. He does this from time to time.”

“Huh. So, babies just do this?” Ike waved his hand in front of Priam’s face. The boy was hardly distracted. He reached out for the invisible amusement that was now causing him to giggle.

“I think he can see spirits,” Soren said after a moment.

The hair on Ike’s arms stood up. “Really?”

“Mm. I could always hear them. I wonder if he can, too?”

“Huh.” Ike wasn’t sure how to feel about that. He shivered. Soren communicating with spirits to perform magic was one thing; his son laughing at them was quite another.

Beside Soren, Elena was smiling and dangling the end of her long hair to wave airily around her. _“You’re getting so big,”_ she said wistfully. _“Gawain, look! He’s so chubby!”_

Greil stepped into the room, laughing. _“I see that! You should see Mist, though. That boy’s going to be big once he’s born.”_

 _“Oh, I’ve seen. She’s going to have trouble with that one,”_ Elena said.

 _“Hello, there, Priam! What’s new today, eh?”_ He knelt next to his wife, in front of Priam. The boy giggled again and reached for him. _“Still giving your parents hell?”_

 _“Of course,”_ Elena said fondly. _“You should have seen him earlier; he overturned a whole bowl of porridge.”_

 _“Oho, did you, now?”_ Greil leaned in a little. _“Between us, I never liked the stuff, either.”_

“I wish I could see what he’s seeing,” Ike said. “It’s creepy, isn’t it?”

“Not really. Some say that babies and animals can sense spirits that even mages cannot.” Soren combed his fingers through Priam’s wild hair, looking vaguely in the direction of Priam’s gaze.

“Are you saying he’s talking to ghosts?”

“Maybe. Who knows what’s lurking around this old fort?”

Ike shuddered again. “I think I’m gonna go train for a bit.”

“Mm. Have fun.”

 _“We’ll have to go soon,”_ Elena said.

 _“Don’t look so sad. We’ll be back,”_ Greil said.

“Gagaga…” Priam kicked his feet and smiled. “Gawa.”

 _“Are you saying ‘grandpa’?”_ Greil chuckled.

 _“I think he’s trying to say ‘Gawain’,”_ Elena said cheerfully.

“Gawawa,” Priam said.

“Hm.” Soren stood up and held Priam to his shoulder. He was loath to admit to the shiver that went down his spine. “Let’s go watch your father train, hm?”

Priam watched Greil and Elena over Soren’s shoulder. The sage carried his son out the door, and Greil and Elena stood, hand in hand and smiling. Already they could feel the call of the other world, sapping the energy that tied them to Tellius.

 _“How long do you think it will have been next time?”_ Greil asked.

 _“Who can say? Hopefully, not too long.”_ Elena squeezed his hand in hers. _“But next time, let’s bring Zelgius. I think he would like to know that your legacy lives on, even if not through him.”_

 _“Hah! Zelgius! That boy would scare the hell out of anyone who saw him.”_ Greil grinned mischievously. _“Good idea.”_

And they vanished.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I need to write out an explanation, because honestly, I'm starting to feel a little nervous and self-conscious about my stories. And when I get nervous, I go on long, rambling tangents. 
> 
> When I discovered Ike/Soren, I was overjoyed to find that it was such a popular ship. That has never happened to me before! Usually, I pair the underdog ship that nobody is aware of. I used to write an insane amount of Marth/Meta Knight and Marth/Ike/MK stuff, simply because nobody else was. But when I started getting into Fire Emblem and learning about Ike's character and the other people in his life, I fell HARD for him and Soren. I expected, at first, that once again, I would be the only one.
> 
> I was delighted to find that was not the case!
> 
> The only problem for me, from a creative standpoint, is that there are SO MANY talented writers on here. The first few times people here commented on my Ike/Soren works, it was surreal, because "OMG I love their works and they actually like MY stuff!" was not something I could say often before. I love it. I love the stories here, and their wonderful writers! 
> 
> But at the same time, I feel a bit intimidated. I feel a little out of my league, because there are so many better writers with so many creative ideas. I don't need to churn out smut drabbles like I did with Marth and Meta Knight - there is plenty here, and it's all wonderful. I couldn't do it better, and I don't want to do it better, because it doesn't need to be done better. 
> 
> But MPREG? MPREG family fluff? That is a niche genre that is very under-represented here. There are a few writers here who have tackled it, but not very often and not with much content. And when I see a gap in a genre that I enjoy, I fill it like a poorly-handled tube of silicone sealant. Others have done far better than I can, but there is still a lack of volume. I want to help.
> 
> If I can make one person happy with my stories, then I've done my job. I have been greatly overwhelmed by how well my stories have been received in this fandom so far. I've never had so much feedback in such a short span of time, and all of the wonderful stories by others have just made me fall even more in love with this ship (seriously, akaihoshi's "The Fisherman and the Siren" is the entire reason I'm here; one minute I'm browsing to see if Ike/Soren has any stories on AO3, the next I'm sobbing over my phone and signing my heart away to this pairing). 
> 
> I know this is a bit rambling, and that nobody really wants to hear it. But I wanted to take a moment to tell everyone what this ship, and this site, have come to mean to me. I wanted to thank everyone who supports my stories, and to send sort of a love letter to all of the talented writers who have made this ship so available and so beautiful. I've never been a part of a fandom with so many other people, and it's like finding a sense of community. Thank you, everyone.


End file.
